A Lover's Moon
by forbidden rhythm
Summary: When the demon lord Raenef V unwittingly discovered an item that holds the key to his past, myriads of revelations and conspiracys take form revealing a shocking conclusion of his origins and his long lost true love. CHAPTER 7 now UP after long hiatus!
1. Fate

**Lover's Moon**

Author note: Its a demon diary fic and its not..yaoi. Its hetero. It even has its own OC you have to deal with. I moved it from my crowded account in ffnet to a new account...refurbished and worked out some stuff for your reading amusement :o) So please review. Thats all I ask :)

**_Part 1: Fate_**

_Immortality is a lonely road._

Raenef thought it might be boredom and depression stirring within him. He never thought of such trivial matters when his tutor, the raven-haired Eclipse, is around. Not even during the time when Erutis and Chris are still living with them. The two have went on to their own seperate roads after his amnesia recovery, fulfilling their own goals and ambitions. His place and destiny is here within these castle walls...and to rule as a true demon lord.

_"Are you going to stay with me as long as it takes? Will you stay with me forever?"_

Eclipse is true to his word, his loyalty to him have been tested several times and their bond have indeed became stronger. A bond between the servant and his lord, A tutor to his student, and as a friend

_Yes, a friend...a friend, and also his devoted liege. But that somewhat, is not enough....._He shrugged and shook frantically his small blonde head, Raenef stood up from his cushion-ladened couch that he swore is drowning him already. With Eclipse away for weeks time to attend some important matters, he spend much of his time thinking and pondering on himself and his future. He knew what great responsibility it comes from being demon royalty, he just didnt expect it to be so----lonely. Eclipse will be with him as long as he lives and he trusted his word, but he knew something else is missing. Its like, if he is under the wing of the servant demon, things will go way unnatural. After all, he used to be, and lived among average mortals---he suffered a great deal of hardship to survive. That life he grew so accustomed to, is something he is starting to miss. Something inside him is begging to free itself, to escape the confinement of the lonely and cold walls of Castle Raenef.

Raenef have gotten himself into trouble several ocassions for doing things without even thinking, and the blonde paused for awhile to consider his option. He can easily go outside the castle! He is not even afraid of the Crusaders anymore, but what if Eclipse comes back anytime soon? The raven-haired demon will be furious.

He stared back at his room. The couches are wide and big, with enough pillows to drown him and make him look like a midget. His bed is indeed very spacious, that at least 10 people could fit in it. Everything is very pompous and full of grandieur. An ample button on his own wardrobe could make a simple working man retire and provide sustenance for generations to come. He have it all---it was pretty exciting at first, but slowly, its starting to be boring. The blonde sighed, he is a prisoner of his own domain. He have to do something to distract himself from deep thoughts.

"Heading to the library might be a good thing," he smiled brightly and phased to the long corridors. Maybe he can find some ancient text, and some new spells that he could practice. Eclipse will be happy if he learned something while he is away. Chanting a short incantation, Raenef teleported in front of a big door and slowly pushed it open. There it was, tall shelves so high that he couldnt see where it stops, all filled with voluminous books.

_Too many shelves, too many books._ Raenef is starting to feel dizzy staring at the seemingly endless rows and rows of shelves. He slowly walked to each shelf, squinting his eyes to make out the dusty labeled categories hanging by the shelve's end, hoping he could find something good. Potions, Incantations, Verses...Fairy tales...Symbols,

Fairy Tales?! 

He phased back. Thinking he might be seeing things. He stared at that dusty old shelf, grabbed the nearest book ladder so he could see it more closely. Rubbing his fingers acrossed the dangling wooden sign, he made out the inscription. It is indeed 'Fairy Tales'.

_Fairy Tales, heh, who could have thought there is such section in a library for demon lords?_

Suddenly, a child-like curiousity overwhelms him making him brim and glow with excitement. He never heard tales as a child, since he was, after all an orphan. He heard that it is a concotion of wonderful stories that are told by the parents, lulling children to peaceful slumber and tales of 'happily ever after's. He wondered, maybe he could ask Eclipse to tell him one before bed time.

"You know you are too old for fairy tales!", a big booming voice slashed suddenly into the boy's reverie. To where it came from, Raenef dont know. It shocked him so, that he stumbled backwards, and he was starting to fall. By quick instinct, he grabbed the shelve's edge for support. But the wide spanning column just made it worse and it starts to plunge towards him. Everything seems to appears in slow motion from that point on, as Raenef gaped and watch piles and piles of books slowly raining on him like hail and the big shelf, slowly eclipsing the light and swallowing him up---and will hit him hard anytime now---

Then came suddenly a flash of long black hair.

_Eclipse!_

And in a split second, he was enevloped by the familiar protective warmth and was spirited away before the shelves start crashing in like dominoes.

---- 

"I-It was just an accident, Eclipse! I swear!" he stammered, watching his mentor having a multitude of twitches on his dark head.

"Of course, Master." He replied casually as possible, slowly losing control of his voice. "When Lord Krayon set fire in the Village and murdered the Rojaret Family, that was an accident..." he continued dryly, and shouted, "....BUT you are a disaster! You could have been hurt!! What are you thinking? Have you forgotten our lecture regarding levitation?!"

Usually, Raenef will be covering his ears and be whimpering, while Eclipse spew angry sermons. But the boy's rebuttal surprised the noble demon himself. "Well, then stop being mean!" the boy snapped, "You could have at least help me rather than say I'm too old to read tales!!"

Silence.

"I could never say something like that, Master Raenef." Eclipse shook his head. "Lecturing you is one thing, but insulting your capabilities is another." He paused, "You said you want to read tales?"

Now, Raenef is confused. Ignoring Eclipse's question he asked, "You are not the one that yelled to me awhile ago?"

Eclipse shook his head. "I'm on my way back when I sensed that you're in great danger. If I haven't arrived in time, you might have been crushed underneath those shelves."

"You didn't see anyone...sense anyone coming in the library, didnt you?"

"No. I'm sorry." the dark haired demon replied curtly, it baffles him to know someone could enter the castle without him sensing it. Whoever---or whatever it is, nearly got his Master. Action must be taken.

Raenef could see the worried look in his mentor's eyes. "Uhh, nevermind. Eclipse. I'm sorry that I screamed at you like that. I think--I think I need a rest, I'll retire to my room early."

"I think that will be the best for now."

"Yeah." Who could have thought going in the library could impose such danger?

"Master Raenef," Eclipse spoke, stopping the young demon lord on his tracks. "Are you deciding to keep that for awhile?"

Raenef followed Eclipse gaze, and noticed there is a thick book tucked in his arm. He didnt realized he was holding one. He must have grabbed one before Eclipse came in to the rescue. Scratching his head, he illicted a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to read myself some stories tonight!"

Eclipse stared at the book, its big and thick---and very old. The brown leather bindings supports the fragile thin yellow pages. In front are letters engraved in gold, making the words: "Best Tales Never Told." It's title is written in a Faerie language. He wondered if his young master could even comprehend the vocabulary.

He will do just fine, for now. The important thing is Raenef is trying to do things to improve himself--- and that he is safe behind castle walls. Whatever the strange phenomenon that happened about some mysterious voice---he will have to research that later.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

_Immortality is a lonely road._

"You know what, it doesn't matter. They're all alike. None of them value human lives." Alexi snapped, shaking her head and setting free a cascade of chestnut brown hair from a tight bun "After all," she added in mocking tone, "we are only 'mere mortals'"

"But don't you think they're just....lonely?"

"Basically Anna, if I'm lonely, I don't bring an insane demon horde to plunder a city just to make me happy. It just aint right darlin' " Her thick weird slang proves she came from the advanced industrious city in the North. Northern people are liberal talkers. Anna sighed. She watched Alexi remove her sword from a bloodied demon corpse and put it back to the hilt. The young lady, is after all, an active leader of her own local demon patrol group and a staunch believer of the God Rased. She would want nothing but to rid the 'impurities', and it is most likely for her not to think twice slashing a demon to death.

"Damn it Anna, are you a slayer or what? I thought you're the 'lady child chosen by the Gods?"

She doesnt look much of a slayer, Alexis with her more prominent build, looks more of the child of prophecy. Anna, is after all, plain. She have deep raven colored hair, tied into a pony tail behind her back. As dark her hair was, her skin is almost as pale as snow. She dressed in simple long robes, with almost all inch of her frame covered. In just a glance, one could easily mistake her as a fragile lady. But she isn't --- she is 'Lady child chosen by the Gods.' Anna Nina. How she hates to be reminded of that. Her name, burdens her with a difficult responsibility. And a difficult gift.

"Please, I don't want to be called by that name." she replied curtly, "Can't I just be simply Anna to you?"

Alexis lift her eyes to meet her serious gaze, "Yeah, yeah---whatever. Being a demon slayer is a tough responsibility. But you can't avoid destiny, girl. You are born to do it. You are blessed by the Gods."

"I thought the young one that is designated to be the High Cleric of the Temple of Rased is blessed by the Gods."

"Naw, he is a goofball. The boy got talent I tell ya. But he isn't it taking it that seriously."

"That's because he does not see things...."

Alexi remembered that this tacit mysterious slayer has a rare gift of seventh sense. As far as everyone knows, there is sixth sense---whereas a person see things and events. The seventh sense goes further, putting the individual in a vivid environment of real life clarity of things to come or have been. "I saw it in his eyes, before you kill him----he has a family, he lives in a village with his own kind...just like normal people" Images surged that seemed hallucinations flowed into Anna, she starts to sob "Alot of soldiers came---they were led by Clerics, oh god, they don't even spare the children. He came home, from a long trip just to see his family already g---"

The taller brown-haired woman was too surprised to say anything, when she did, she gave Anna a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It's a cruel world out there, slayer. To survive, there are two things: its either you kill or be killed. Which one are you?"

Anna clutched the weapons she still hid beneath her garments. "I don't know---I just wish someone will just put an end to this." She looked at the midnight sky, darkened by smoke and reddish fading flames. "I could not carry that burden alone."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Raenef yawned and stare at the beautiful midnight sky out his window. Its so serene---with the exception of an ocassional crusader flapping by now and then. Eclipse heightened the security of the palace by placing more of those creatures. There is also a weird zapping sound if any of the crusaders try to go any further than within the perimeter of 800 ft. Oh great, he also placed a force field. He can't go outside the Castle at this rate.

_Oh, I almost forgot about the book!_ He suddenly remembered, perking his small blonde head. It could get his mind away from things. Enthusiastically, he sat on his bed, grabbed the book and rubbed the dust from its covers.

"Darn, its written in Faerie language" he sighed, trying to make the words. It said something about..Tales..Best..Never..Told. Is it a forbidden book? He wondered. He opened the book only to find the pages are blank. He turned each page furiously, and to his disappointment, he sees nothing.

"There is nothing here!" he exclaimed, pounding his hands to the pages. "This just so...weird. I could just ask Eclipse tommorrow to take it back." His mind drifted once again as he looks outside the window. He wished he could just spend a day outside the walls---and some strange yearning tells him, to seek something else.

It is there, a strange thing occured. Suddenly all the candles in the room starts to glow more vibrant than ever, standing still even with the sudden strong gush of the wind entering the room. Then when he gazed back at the book, the once empty pages are starting to inscribe words on its own. Raenef tumbled back, could this be the book's magic?

He flipped curiously, the pages magically constructing itself with its contents. The young demon lord stared in awe, it's after all a Faerie book, and this might be their enchanting magic. Tales slowly start to weave in each section, with words and colorful lifelike illustrations. Raenef turned few of the pages to come across on an enchanting image of a mermaid, and he swore he could even hear some sounds emnating from it---it was, it seems, to be singing. Beside that page, he could see the words scribbled swiftly, its title 'Little Mermaid'.

More wonderful images and words starts to fill the book, asides from mermaids, there are elves, dwarfs, faeries, young princes and so much more. But the blonde demon lord decided to read the one he came across first.

"A Book that opens what the heart desires?" Eclipse looked up from the ledger. With the aid of handful of local servant demons, Eclipse tried to fix the mess that Lord Raenef caused by placing every book on its proper order. A very, very long and tedious task. Shelves and shelves of voluminous books amassed for several ages, all taken down into a rubble in just five minutes because of a demon lord's clumsy mishap.

"Yes sir, that's what the only thing missing here in the Fairy Tale section" the servant demon replied, pointing at the current shelf being erected. "I'm curious myself, We didn't recall having a section for silly Lore...unless.."

Eclipse realized something and quickly placed down his ledger, "Faerie magic is not some silly lore. You know that. So about this book, any idea what it does?"

Well--all we know is, its something not to be trifled with. Once you opened it and expose your deep thoughts, it will enchant the reader and no one who have ever read it came back to their senses---and they to, eventually disappear without a trace." the servant demon looked up, "I might say its dangerous to an untrained user who does not know its contents."

"Yes, obviously! It's a magical book--- not some silly storybook for mortals to read at bed time!" Eclipse snapped at that underling. "What does this book looks like?"

"Its bound with thick brown leather, with gold engravings of it's title, written in Elven language, sir."

---- END of Part ONE ---- PS. I know, the ending is weird. But at least you dear readers know where we are getting at. Please dont hesitate to make a review - ! 


	2. Anna's History

**Lover's Moon**

_Standard Disclaimer apply (I forgot that at the first entry!) Anyways, The story picks up were I dropped off. Eclipse realized a magical faerie book is in Raenef's hands. What to do? Read on. Note: The definition of the name Anna Nina is roughly translated as 'the first child chosen by God' ; so there....yeah, and the first part is not the ending _

****

Part 2: Anna's History

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----   
  
"Lord Raenef!" 

Eclipse dropped everything off and hurried in haste to his Master's quarters. He could not to be mistaken that the servant demon's description of the book is the exact same one Raenef has. _A book that opens what the heart desires._ It sounds pretty harmless enough, but Eclipse couldn't be easily mislead by a book created by Faerie Magic. Faerie magic is potent for its several strong attributes. If Raenef did something to trigger its spell considering he is quite an emotional one...

The noble demon hoped that his Master didn't cast thousands of giant live tomatoes.

"Master!" he gasped, opening the doors to Raenef's quarters. His young blonde ward is sitting still over the sheets in a seemingly trance like state. In his clutches, was the book, and its widely open. Eclipse swore he hear faint sounds and see lights emnating from it

_Faerie Magic induces seduction of the senses...._

Without any hesitation, the raven-haired demon grabbed the item and fling it away as far as possible like it was trash. It quickly snapped Raenef back to himself. "H-Hey! I was reading that book! the boy cried. "You could have at least tell me you're coming!"

_ Good, it seems he is only slightly shaken, and he looks fine..._ Eclipse sighed in relief, but was displeased with the blonde demon lord's reaction. "THAT Master Raenef, happens to be a dangerous magical book! I'm just trying to save you from your own demise!" 

"Demise from what? I'm fine, Eclipse" the boy blinked, staring in curiousity. _What danger is Eclipse talking about?_ He could see his mentor fuming silently, as he tried to check his temperature. "Well, master, one can't be so sure. All you have seen, or heard..or whatever coming from it has a fatal spell that could end your life!"

"Fatal spell? The book is spectacular!" Raenef quipped, "It spun wonderful imagery, Eclipse. You can see events unfold in almost real life clarity while it tells fairy tales!" then he paused, "I don't see THAT being dangerous at all."

_ A demon lord of his stature shouldn't be this naive_ Eclipse thought and motioned to the book he thrown. "Master, Faerie magic is renowned for its seduction of the senses. I should have known better than allowing you to have this." He tried to open the book to see what Raenef is talking about, but much to his dismay, it was sealed too tight even for his grip. It be much better that way---

"Lord Raenef, I'm taking this away now." he finally said, drifting towards the room's door. "If you have anything you need or you want, you have to consult someone else first. Understood?"

The boy shrugged, unable to meet his gaze, disappointed. "Yeah,"

"Good, I think its all for the better then."

"Eclipse?"

"Yes, master?"

"Don't you think, its better to live in one lifetime with someone you want to be with rather than to live alone endlessly for ages?"

Eclipse paused for a minute, "I told you this before, I'm going to stay with you forever, Master Raenef. You have my word." With that said, he left the boy's quarters.

Unfortunately, that's not what Raenef meant. He wondered, _ erm what the hell Im thinking?_ he quickly turned chibi, blushed and starts to shake his head. Strange thoughts seem to seep his brain eversince he read those stories of lore...

Tales of a young mermaid princess who's willing to sacrifice herself and the life she have known to love a human prince. A beast cursed nearly died for the love of a beautiful simple girl. Then there is this much spectacular story...a one so long his head nearly hurt, if its isnt those lovely spun images, he wouldnt read the faerie language. An elven princess, gave up her youth and immortality for a human she loves. Her painstaking choice to give up the life she knew to be with her beloved is so heart wrenching that it moved the young demon lord to tears. He can somehow, understand that pain of sacrifice.

It was like the book is invoking what his heart deeply desires. Raenef don't care if this is what Eclipse called 'seduction of the senses'. He knew that it was that thought that is bothering him all along. The simplier things in life that couldnt be replaced by power, eternal youth and immortality. A life is meaningless without someone to share it. Even though he heard in demon lord circles that human existence is pitiful with their short lives and limited abilities. AT least their lives have meaning. Before he learned his demon royalty, he have his friends back in the guild that he share his problems and hardships with. Its a struggling existence, but he was happy.

When Eclipse told him he will be with him forever----it was different. A companionship is different from a close confidant, A mutual bond is different from a romantic liason. A friend and mentor couldnt be his lover. He CANT love someone of his OWN sex. IT is unnatural, and the thought have been crossing his mind these past few days. The longer he stay in isolation with Eclipse, the longer he will be confused with his self. It was like one of those prison stories, and it gave the blonde a chill in the spine.

_But who can I love? Isn't there someone out there for me? Who can love someone who's destiny belongs to a life of darkness?_

There was Leeche, the Lord's daughter who was nothing but a child. She declared her infatuation openly to him and to prove it, she kissed him on the lips--- vowing she will be back within ten years and be his bride. Raenef's face blanched, somehow he wouldnt entertain the idea of a grown up Leeche still bossing him around. Who heard of a lovable demon lord being pushed around by his own wife?

He decided to sleep off the confusing thoughts and feelings. Ten years----its plenty much of time to think about and consider things. Unknowingly, he didnt feel the sad tear trail down on his cheek.

----   
  
It was a nightmarish dream, recurring all over and over. She was standing all alone in the outskirts of the woods, on the night where the sky is filled with curtains of blood red flames. She was merely a child barely of eight seasons, and one of the few survivors of a village that is currently being razed to the ground. 

It was a typical scenario one will expect when horde of demons go berserk and massacre scores of humans. Only this time, the humans are doing all the killing.

Anna have hazy but tranquil memories being raised in a secluded area of Rue. La Ville De Martin, where demons are residents and live in perfect harmony, in contrast to most people's perception that they are of blood thristy origins. Like most children, Anna was orphaned by the demon/human wars that ocassionally happens from town to town. The demons of Rue. La Ville De Martin took the liberty to save much of the human survivors, and heal them. The orphans are kept, raised in a loving environment and were taught with gentle knowledge incurred by these beings that lived to their hundreds. She remembered, Demetrius, a kindly elder demon, telling her that in order to cope with their lonely and long existence, they devoted themselves raising orphans and healing traumatized survivors from the series of demon wars, this gives them a sense of purpose in their lives, an atonement for the sins of their kind.

"Any race, any kind, have two sides, Anna." he fondly once said to the precocious young girl. Every grain of existence is all about balance, because without it, our world wouldnt have even existed. There is kindness in everyone as there is also something evil inside them. Even if we are superior in some way, we are also not perfect. Just like your kind."

"But I'm one of your kind, sir. I live here, I have nowhere to go."

The elder shook his head, "You don't belong here, Anna. You belong out there, to your world. Do you have dreams, dear child? Ambitions and goals?"

Since she was just a child, she couldnt understand what he is getting at. "Yes, sir. I have dreams. I want to be great someday!"

"Then fulfill those dreams, your dreams are our dreams, young one."

Then there is something else that happened that Anna wouldnt forget. Their conversation was cut off, when Aaron, a fellow orphan older by few years, was being led by the superiors to the main hall. Demetrius was called upon by one of the female instructors with the boy. She was a small back then and have vague recollection of 'the leaving', as other elders would call it. The instructors and care takers will hold back the other young ones who want to see Aaron leave, not allowing even one of them to say their goodbyes. Aaron was already 12, an age where, he is too old for the orphanage and is grown enough to leave for the outside world. They will select and find the best human parents to rear him. Once he leaves the walls and town of Rue. La Ville De Martin, he will completely forget and have no recollection such place exist at all. But his knowledge of what is taught to him remains.

She struggled among the crowd of grown-up's legs to see how 'The Leaving' happens. Anna managed to get a peek of Oria, the headmistress of the orphanage, giving her last farewell to the confused Aaron.

"Mère," Aaron spoke, his expression sad as he glanced at his would-be step-parents by the hall's exit. "I don't want to go, I dont want to leave...."

"Hush, dear child. There is nothing to be afraid of. You belong to them..you belong to the outside world, we...we can no longer keep you from it. You are a grown boy now, remember?"

"Did I do something for you to dislike me, mère?"

"No, you don't Aaron, no you don't."

Anna saw tears flowing from Oria's eyes. They are also blood. Blood of tears trail down her eyes, staining her pale cheeks as she held Aaron tight and close for one last embrace. It so surprised her that demons could cry blood, that she fainted. Last thing she remembered is excited shouts in demon language as they noticed her presence, then they hovered around her as she slowly falls back, getting swallowed into the darkness.

_When one is full of pure grief, one can cry tears of blood..So much is the pain in their hearts..._

There isn't much to recall afterwards..Only the chaotic scenario of the town being savagely attacked by waves and waves of soldiers are what followed. The children are being 'rescued' from their 'captors' from the demons, the same demons who want nothing but peace---valiantly protecting the children and the others, as they themselves are hacked to their deaths. They could fight back, they could use their arcane knowledge to the supernatural to kill the attackers, and yet they didnt.

"Run, Anna! run! You must live!" One of them cried, "Take the others with you!"

_Your dreams are our dreams...._

With a handful of other children, Anna watched as Rue. La Ville De Martin was being pillaged and slowly razed to the ground. In matter of hours, the secluded town ceased to exist....

_Anna...anna.._

She was begging for the nightmare to stop, and for that moment, a flash of an unfamiliar view came. For some strange reason, it suddenly felt...peaceful.

It was a scene in a busy local market in weekends outside of town. "You useless orphan, get out of here!" It was a market vendor, admonishing a little child dressed in rags and crying

She felt she was the child. _"Im...not USELESS!!"_

It was then she noticed that the orphan in her dream was not her. As the orphan ran and fall down the ground, the hood of his cloak revealed he is a boy with a thick long feathery blonde hair. Out of his sleeves, a couple of fresh and stolen rolls fall out. "Uh-oh..." he squeaked.

"YOU BRAT!!!!"

The boy ran as fast as he could. He kept on running, in dark small alleys, climbing over small walls and fences, knocking everything in his path to slow down the pursuers. Then in one corner near a small cloth store, two small hands suddenly grabbed him, one muffling his mouth to silence his scream. He was held there, until two of the pursuers ran pass by.

The boy looked at his rescuer, it was a girl with black hair. Oddly, Anna felt SHE was that girl. The boy have such wide and soulful blue eyes. "Anna!" he cried in relief and excitement, "Anna banana! You rescued me!"

Her eight year old self-pouted. "Dont call me THAT! I just saved your life, Rae!" she continued, as if almost shyly. "Stay out of trouble next time, okay? I won't...I won't be always there to protect you."

"Why?"

"Someone...someone is waiting for me"

_ Anna....Anna!_

---   
  
"ANNA!" 

The young slayer tumbled down from her bed, as Alexis bellowed directly to her ear. "Damn it woman, you are downright a noisy sleeper, you know that?" she snapped, eyeing the shaken Anna. "AND it's almost noon. I think the superior wants to talk to you."

_ Its all a dream..._ she muttered to herself. "You mean the mother superior."

"Yeah, yeah...the same thing" Alexis waved her hand and shrugged, placing her palms behind her head. "Better be quick--- I'll grab some meal outside and practice by the yard later, you can join me if you want,"

"Sure thing, Alexis. Later."

"Yeah, later"

Eversince the traumatic incident of her childhood, Anna and the others are placed in several convents that also served as sanctuaries to the abandoned. There are talks that she is 'the one' and she was reared and trained by a secret sanction of the order. She was thought the ways and the fighting of both the natural and supernatural, Monks, Clerics...different kind of people from various religous sects and orders secretly came and go, teaching her all these things that she surprisingly passed in flying colors. It seems for the first time, the people are making a big fuss of her existence and that she is very special, something that the demons who raised her wont do. She was always like, way back then, treated like an equal and with much normalcy as possible.

One night, she heard tutors conversing to each other

"elle yeux...pourrait-il être qu'elle est un hérétique ?"   
[ her it be that she is a heretic?]   
  
"un enfant entre un diety et un humain ? Je pense ainsi. Scriptures ont mentionné de telles choses."   
[a child between a diety and a human? I think so. Scriptures have mentioned of such things.]   
  
"Elle est destinied pour de plus grandes choses, nous devons l'enseigner comment."   
[She is destinied for bigger things, we need to teach her how.]   
  
"We'll always need another, Who Had Become. To exterminate all those impurities fallen from heaven." 

She understand a little of French, but she was sure it was something about her eyes. Anna's eyes have always been golden yellow, a rather very unusual color. Almost everyone she knew have normal colors of chestnut brown, pacific blue or celtic green. But hers are yellow, feral and wild. It intimidates others at first who looks through them, but they were all eased down by her surprising gentle nature. Adding to that, she had a strange ability to 'see things' ever since she was three, and everyone thought it was a very exceptional gift that must be properly nurtured.

Who then knows she was raised to be a Slayer? It was too late when she realized that. When she was taken in, Anna kept the secret of Rue. La Ville De Martin to herself. No one will believe that NOT all demons like to slaughter mankind and take over the world. She tried to give them an impression of her past recollections before she went in the orphanage instead. A vague memory of her mother...remembering having no father, They were gyspies that travel from town to town, until their camp was attacked and she was found and was raised in Rue. La Ville De Martin that she claimed 'not remembering'.

She swore to herself, that she'll only kill if there's a reason to exact deliverance. The Order sensed that she was somehow restrained and reluctant as she Who Had Become, and sent a mercenary from the North to be her co-partner to wherever her missions lead her to. With heavy heart, she let Alexis be the one who stained bloods on her hands that was supposed to be hers, she let her do most of the fighting. She can't bear, _why_ do they have to fight each other.

She is near to the Mother Superior's office now, Anna knew that the nun will inquire about her strange recurring dreams, dreams, no, nightmares that wont go away for nearly seven years.

But there is something different about it now._That blonde orphan....Rae..?_

--- ---   
  
END of part TWO ! Hoped you guys like it, and if you want more, please make a review! thanks!   
  
(see DD volume 3, for reference); Rue. La Ville De Martin is roughly translated in French as 'St.Martin's Land' is an inspirational basis from an actual document I read about other dimensions that lived in magicks and green children..long story. If my other French is bad, don't blame me, Im only using a basic online translator >>; 


	3. Memories

**Lover's Moon**   
  
****

Part 3: Memories

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----   
  
"Repressed memories?" 

Eclipse looked up from the lecture notes he is holding. Raenef is a little distracted than his usual self, which is not a good sign. The noble demon have a bad feeling 'that book' might have left some enchantment in him. And he hopes its not a serious case.

"Yeah," Raenef tossed his blonde head lazily in one side, "It's something way back in your childhood, that you know of, then you tend to forget when you grow older---"

"Yes indeed, there are things that we forget as we go older." Eclipse replied curtly. "In a demon's case, we have higher retentive memory because we lived much longer."

"But I'm not one until now---, but I wish I could _ remember_---"

"Yes, Lord Raenef. And you will."

The young demon lord perked up quick, "Really, Eclipse? you will help me?"

The raven haired liege sighed and gave the young demon lord a quick going over before finally setting the lectured notes down the table near him. "Its not really a hard task, Lord Raenef. Its a matter of using hyponsis. Your personality and memories are somehow fractured when you're brought here from the future, but it doesnt mean its lost forever."

"Oh good, then i will know what I keep seeing on my dreams then."

_...dreams..?_,now Eclipse have taken great interest. _ I hope its not a form of enchantment..._

"Now tell me, Lord Raenef. What do you see in your dreams?" Eclipse questioned.

Raenef sat up and looked far away, squinting his eyes, as he tries his best to recall everything. "It was about my past as a young orphan, Eclipse." he started, "It was those early days when I struggled to survive, I remember those moments fondly---but there is also this girl...

_....a girl.._

The blonde noticed the weird surprised stare, and quickly blushed like a ripe red tomato. Raenef quickly looked down and fiddled with his fingers, so that the demon won't notice the embarrasment written all over his face. "She's a little girl---my age around that time. I think she is also an orphan-- she has long raven black hair, like yours. And she constantly saved me from thugs and chasing market vendors..."

"A long lost childhood friend, I presume..." Eclipse said in an observant tone.

"Yes, yes! That's why I think so too---" Raenef agreed, nodding his head excitedly. "The odd thing is, she have--- wild yellow eyes, Eclipse. I never knew anyone who have such eyes. "

Eclipse took note of the last statement, _--yellow eyes, where do I heard of this before?_. He set the thought for awhile, "Do you know, if by any chance this girl have a name, Lord Raenef? If you do remember?"

"Yeah, I supposed so--I think it was Anna"

--- ----

_Annaa..Anna Banana.._

_Quit that, Rae!.._

It was a peaceful wonderful sequence. Everything seemed to be embraced with cheerful laughter and warm sunlight, as a young Raenef played with the young girl in his dreams. They will be running away from merchants, and vendors. They'll relax on the grassy fields or drink and play by the riverbank. He will cry as he was being picked upon, but that raven haired ball of tomboyish energy will pounce and threaten them--- even if theyre twice her size.

Then...there is this point were, she dragged him forcefully to a group of young boys, some are older by a few years--- all kids of the street. He curled into fear as he see the way they gazed at him.

"Don't be silly, Raenef. They will take care of you." she said, brightly. "This is Kunio, he is with me at the orphanage before it burned. He is like a big brother to me." Anna pointed to one of the tallest member of the group. Kunio is a boy who is almost around eleven, and he have a roughly cut unusually silver hair. He gave Raenef a quick smile. "Any friend of Anna, is welcome to my group." he said, stretching his hand to welcome the small blonde boy.

"Aren't you thieves!" Raenef nervously blurted out. He realized it was too late when he everyone became quiet and starts to give him uneasy glares. But Anna broke the tension. "They have to survive, Rae."

"Don't worry, we don't hurt anyone." Kunio quipped, trying to make Raenef at ease. "We just dont steal for ourselves, we also help others keep food in there tables. Kids like us."

"Kunio is right," one of the kids called out from the crowd. And one by one, each boy voiced out positively their own opinion. In minutes, Raenef is welcomed warmly to the guild. "Won't Anna join us?" he squeaked trying to catch a glimpse of Kunio, while straining from the hugs, shoulder pats and head rubs. The raven haired girl just stood calmly on a certain distance.

There was a strange far-away gaze coming from Kunio's violet eyes. "Nah kid, someone else is looking for Anna. Heard she is going to this special place."

The young blonde remembered the incident when Anna saved him from the merchant where he stole a couple of fresh baked rolls. "She said someone is waiting for her."

"Oi, I think she is calling you, kid." one of the older kids called out, "better go to her then"

Anna partially hid herself round the corner as little Raenef went running to meet her. When he stopped breathing hard in front of her, he noticed she is holding something on her hand.

"I want you to have this before I go," she said. In her hand, she hold a small glass ball. She gave it to him, and it emitted a strange blinding light. "Even if you will forget me, you will have this Raenef."

"What are you saying?" he gasped, noticing that his young friend is starting to cry. "Are you leaving?!"

"Kunio is like a brother to me, he will---be looking after you."

The light surrounding the mysterious object intensifies, gradually blurring out everything else---including Anna's face.

"Nooo!" he cried, _ Dont leave me...._

_Don't leave me, please---_

Suddenly, there was a change of scenario. Raenef realized he have been dreaming. He saw himself from this current point of time standing in a bleak dried up meadow. Everything was in black and white._ Another dream---not a good one._

There stood, in the middle of the lifeless landscape, a young lady robed in white with long raven hair just like eclipse's. She have, piercing yet sad yellow eyes.

_Anna?...Anna!_

He ran towards her, but instead Raenef ran through what seems to be a invisble boundary...._ a shield_

The invisible shield held them few feet away from each other. She just stood there, lifeless...As the young demon lord pounded at the the barrier, he watched in horror as a mirage took place behind her. A burning town, beings---no, demons...being slaughtered by a big human army. Anna just stood there, and slowly her gown starts to be soaked by red blood...

NOOOO!!

Raenef, finally woke up with a start. He could still hear his echoes from the vastness of his large room. He was fortunate, that it was raining wildly outside---or Eclipse might have heard it. He have been acting strangely the moment he mentioned the girl in his dreams have yellow eyes. And for some reason, he have a gut feeling he won't help him--

With the dream fresh in his mind, the young demon lord have come up with a new resolve. He have to go out of castle, and now. For some reason his repressed memories are flooding back, and he have to do something about it. Anna...just who she was in his early life--- he wants to know and what have become of her.

_I have to go back to the guild_. He thought solemnly, as he grabbed a pair of boots and a thick cloak. He did recall someone with the named Kunio in the thieves guild, although he rarely appear and interact with the others. Raenef remembered sources and important information coming from him, or at least _ hearing_ from others that it came from him. No one have a clue where he lives, and any whereabouts or information about him travels only by word of mouth. But nevertheless, Kunio have the information he might need to know behind all these dreams.

With a brief incantation, Raenef vanishes

-- end of part THREE --


	4. The Human Pain

Lover's Moon 

**Part 4: The Human Pain**

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

_A heretic._

_A child between a human and a deity. A product of a forbidden union._

_or an earthbound celestial being._

_And a sign of this is bright yellow eyes._

_No one is allowed to talk about it, if they wished to live._

Raenef shouldn't know about it, if he wishes to live.

Eclipse knew there is something strange. He asked a couple of soldier ranking demons to do a little research on the young girl in Raenef's dreams named Anna, and for some reason unknown he dropped that little detail. Orin, one of the servant demons and an acting lieutenant in Raenef's demon army was a veteran and saw millions of bloody battles, his existence is longer than Eclipse by 2,000 years. But when the Eclipse mentioned a girl with yellow eyes, his face was written with shock and incomparable fear.

"We don't speak of children that are heretics." He hissed, "You better leave alone what we are not speak about. Understand?"

It irritated Eclipse to be spoken like he was the underling. "Watch your tongue, soldier.," he snapped, "Tell me what I need to know, what makes you fear a child that you claim is a heretic."

"You and I have lived and served enough and too long," Orin replied dryly, "..Yet you don't know issues not to be talked in Demon Courts. A child with yellow eyes is a product of a forbidden union with a mortal and a god. Those who know of this lived in temples, and churches.... humans who worship Gods. Its either that or something greater."

It surprised him, Eclipse has lived several thousand years and he has little knowledge of such taboo subject. "What do you mean, it's either that or something greater?"

Orin shook his head; "We all know that ONLY celestial beings could turn themselves to humans by their own will right?"

"Yes,"

"Several thousand years ago, even before the hangma war, there are stories of that of a young goddess who went to earth---feeling pity and great pain for the mortals. It was said she left heaven forever, so she can live and help them. When she discarded her heavenly garbs, she transforms into a pretty plain mortal woman--- except that she was given golden eyes. The gods gave it to her as a constant reminder to herself that not so long ago, she abandoned and betrayed heaven, almost threatening the secrets of the Blessed Domains so she could walk the earth. She is to be earthbound and her own descendants forever. Anyone that descend to her line will inherit those eyes--- or if a human and a deity fall in love, they will be accursed with such mark."

Eclipse sighed, "I envy you Orin, you seem to know everything that is to say."

"I get to go places, Sir Eclipse. There are stories in every place." he said with a dry grin, "I myself is tired of war, and I just want to stop and learn about the affairs of the changing world. You should try it sometime, if you're not busy rearing the next demon royalty."

"Very funny, now let's me just clarify this before I go--- we are not allowed to meddle with these 'heretics' yet these mortals keep such affairs about it. Why?"

"Because they are, their own link to the gods." Another soldier demon answered, he was smiting some weapons behind the two. "Anyone who have any contact or close relations to the celestial beings proved efficient for their protection and salvation. They are after all, have the best of both worlds."

"And what do you mean by that, Reim?" Orin asked, "best of both worlds?"

"Being half-human allowed them to understand and feel wide range of feelings, such as mercy and compassion. An urge to defend and protect weaker than them. A human instinct. And they have the divine powers to do it. Rumors has it, that some religious sects takes this an opportunity to raise demon hunters out of them who have shares a celestial's blood."

"Demon hunters, another rumor mortals spin to intimidate us."

"Well one can't be so sure. Rumors have a grain of truth within them. Who knows, this girl you are talking about might be a Demon Hunter." Reim said, minding his work seriously, not noticing their reaction. "But you know, those mortals are smart. Any record of a claimed heretic is quickly taken care of. No records, as if they don't exist so we know such legends about demi-mortals DONT exist."

Orin's jaw tightened and Eclipse noticed the sudden taut expression on the Demon Lieutenant's face. "What is this girl's name again you claim Lord Raenef knows, Sir Eclipse?"

"Just a first name--- Anna. Its a girl he claims he used to play as an orphan."

"Anna.." Orin rubbed his head of white hair. "Girl with long black hair, yellow eyes?"

"I presume that's what I said awhile ago."

"I don't know if this by coincidence, but come with me." The lieutenant became strangely silent afterwards, and quickly led Eclipse into to the castle's soldier quarters downstairs. Across the soldier's quarters are separate room units of particular ranking officers in Raenef's army. He led the raven-haired liege to his room. "Thanks to Reim's mouth, I thought I might have something...probably a clue." He explained, before Eclipse could speak. Orin reached into a big chest underneath his bed, and inside it have boxes containing well preserve clippings and articles. "I have a thing for collecting items like these, knowing they'll come handy some day."

"Just get to the point, Orin. What is that you remember?"

"Not all of this 'heretics' are off the records, there is one surviving record or so it seems. It's dated seven years ago."

"Recently, eh?"

Orin handed him a brownish paper, it shows a picture of young orphans and a burned village. "A town called Rue. La Ville De Martin, a magical demon village where one thought is only legend, is suddenly found crumbling in fire as a Restoration army from the south rescued human children slaves." Eclipse read. "I think I heard of this before mentioned in the demon courts."

"It is a pretty controversial issue they say." Orin explained, "It was said that the army of the south attacked the village and not the other way around. Its like some kingdoms are plotting some anti-demon campaign."

"Great, but what does it have to do with the girl?"

Orin pointed out at one of the orphan in the article. A girl with long dark hair and in a tattered white night gown. "That girl, they said have yellow eyes. Read the paragraph here."

"An orphan known by the name Anna caused confusion as she cried while being taken away from the others. Witnesses and soldiers claimed that the animals suddenly went berserk and it suddenly rained hail and blood. There is no current explanation except that the child has bizarre yellow eye color, which the old ones claimed is a sign of a Heretic. But there is no proof yet for that claim." Eclipse became slowly intrigued as he read the article, "...a child that can stir the weather because of her pain?"

"Well there couldn't be any explanation, its impossible to rain hail in the middle of august. That child might be what Lord Raenef is looking for." Orin gave Eclipse a quick look, reading his expression.

"But as far as I know, that's it. That's the only record that such child exists. The religious sects might have claimed her after that, making the rest of her existence a secret to the world. That's the only information I could give you, Sir Eclipse."

"You are a big help, Orin. I knew more than what I need."

"Just do us a favor, sir." The lieutenant said, "Never bring up a search for a Heretic to the courts or to the Gods. Who knows what chaos it will cause."

"I will be sure to remember that." Eclipse turned around to take his leave.

"And never let Lord Raenef know, if you want to spare his life."

"And what do you exactly mean by that?" Astonished, Eclipse whirled around. What faced him is an expression filled with dead cold seriousness.

"Lord Raenef is a demon lord, the girl might be of celestial descent--- They belong to two different worlds forever in eternal battle of mortal's fate."

--- ---

_A heretic._

_A child between a human and a deity. A product of a forbidden union._

_or an earthbound celestial being._

_And a sign of this is bright yellow eyes._

_No one is allowed to talk about it, if they wished to live._

Raenef shouldn't know about it, if he wishes to live.

Disturbed by the wealth of information, Eclipse went back inside the private corridors of Castle Raenef. His master is plagued by dreams and repressed memories. He wants him to help him. And yet Eclipse wouldn't give him that chance. It's JUST dangerous. Why couldn't he just MEET a plain girl? Why a girl with a celestial's blood? There might be more stories in Raenef's fractured childhood past...and the all the more he knows, the more intriguing and dangerous it became.

_Hmm, its odd_...Eclipse noted, when he passed by his Master's room. It feels 'empty'. A strong nagging feeling compels him to open his Master's quarters. Raenef isn't there. The only clue of his whereabouts is the mess of his bedclothes on the floor by the bed, and his favorite cloak is gone.

Master Raenef, you wouldn't----- 

--- ---

He was already near the gates, and a few feet away to freedom. If he makes it there, he will be able to reach the mountains and break the barrier. Yes, he could break the barrier if he has to...he have the will to do so.... and yes, with that will he could do anything.

He remembered the dream as if it was real. _The barrier_. It was that shield that divided him and the woman in his dreams. The woman that might hold the key to his missing past is the same one burning in anguish as a mirage of a burning village filled her with tears and soaked her gown with blood. _She don't deserve the anguish---those memories_, those childhood memories of her saving him and ultimately giving him up knowing he would be taken care of.... Her sacrifice shouldn't be in vain...

He must find Kunio, and then find her----free her

The crusaders won't see me at this distance, Raenef thought, as he tried to focus at his situation. I just have to take few more steps back so I can focus my energy breaking the barrier.

ïï¯ïµï®ïï ï´ï¯ï ï­ï¹ï ï·ï¯ï²ïï¬ï ï¢ï¥ï ï³ï¥ï¡ï¬ï¥ïï ï¦ï¯ï²ï¥ï¶ï¥ï²

He was to about to hit it, when a strong repelling force threw Raenef back. It couldn't have grown stronger....

ïï¥ï´ï ï®ï¯ï ï¯ï®ï¥ï ï²ï¥ï­ï¯ï¶ï¥ï ï©ï´ï¬ï ï¦ï²ï¯ï­ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï¡ï®ïï ï¥ï´ï¥ï²ï®ï©ï´ï¹ï¬ï ï¬ï¥ï´ï ï­ï¥ï ï¢ï¥ï ï¡ï¬ï¯ï®ï¥ï ï¡ï®ïï ï­ï¹ï ï·ï¯ï²ïï ï¯ï®ï¬ï¹

Raenef noticed the dark lurking shadow behind him.

"Eclipse!!"

Eclipse was standing beside him, and Raenef knew he was caught. If he remembered it correctly, it's a chant for a Sealing curse. No magic could break it except for the one who bounded it. Trembling and taken by surprise, the young demon lord couldn't stand up and gazed up at him. Despite his calm disposition, there is a strong disturbing anger written in the Eclipse's amethyst eyes--so much, that it's starting to burn to golden yellow. Raenef knew that in this form of anger, Eclipse shouldn't be trifled with.

"Lord Raenef, go back to the Castle NOW."

He knew he have to stand up for himself.

"No."

He was a demon lord and he, is his liege. He remembered the rule.

"This is no time for a banter, Lord Raenef"

All he wants is to be free for a moment...

"I can do what I wish! YOU don't have the right to tell me what to do! I AM the demon lord!!" He screamed, shoving Eclipse to one side with all his might. He focused on the gate, "Dark arrow!"

Eclipse was appalled, "Master..."

"Dark arrow!!"

"Its useless, Lord Raenef!!"

"Dark arrow!!"

He poured all his energy, even though how hopeless it seems. He needed to go out...He have to. He has to save Anna. What is Eclipse hiding from him? Why couldn't he just let him free...for once? For himself?!

A grip from slender pale firm hands prevent Raenef firing more blows.

Eclipse solemnly chanted a spell that weakened the young demon lord temporarily, thus disabling him to cast more dark arrows at the powerful seal he have created. Surprisingly, Raenef still put up quite a rough fight like a mad man possessed, fighting impossibly the noble demon's grasp with all his might. "Please master, don't make me hurt you." He said firmly, as the blonde constantly wrung his wrists and throwing kicks in the air "This is for your own good! Please listen to me."

"Why would I? You even don't know what I wanted!" Raenef cried, looking up to his liege. The expression all over his face nearly broke Eclipse's heart. For several thousand of years, the demon never knew that someday he would feel the effect of human pain. Raenef's face is wet with tears, copiously flowing from his innocent and incandescent blue eyes that have lost all its radiance---replaced with the feeling of grief, anger and agony. His sobs sounded like a muffled wounded cry of a young animal, as Eclipse subdued him with a dark spell.

He felt his pain encompass through him, and he felt intense pity. It compels him to wonder if he is indeed doing the right thing. What a foolish emotion, he thought. Why do celestial beings descend to the mortal's realm and exchange their power and immortality to experience such emotions, compassion and guilt? It's----a human's flaw. A big liability that placed them below the evolution chain just above the animals. Such feelings clouded reason. He fight the urge to hold him close, to comfort him within his arms. Raenef is a demon lord by birthright, and he should learn to instill fear and not pity. But he is also a docile child of fifteen, who lived a mortal's life of hardship and struggle...and yet so innocent.

"Lord Raenef, listen to me!" he firmly stated, forcing the young demon lord to look at him. "You don't know what is going to happen if you meet this young woman. I will explain it all to you if you become reasonable and calm."

"I shouldn't have trusted you." Raenef murmured, his violent anger having suddenly subsided. His face still soaked with tears, he stared blankly at a stonewall near him. "I shouldn't have...you won't understand.."

"I will if you let me, Master."

"You can't Eclipse, you never have been human. You'll never understand what it's like."

Before Eclipse could say another word, Raenef mustered what energy he had left to teleport back to the castle, only the echoes of his whimpering shows that he finally admitted surrender.

Ironically, the violent storm stopped as the heated reluctant struggle between the master and his liege ceased.

--- ---

A guttural cry, a strong aching lament of pain, so strong that one could feel it pierce through their heart.

Anna felt as if it was so real, she thought the wail could have come from her bedroom window. It was another dream, and this time it seems to take a life of its own. She have told the Mother Superior about her new recurring dreams involving a blonde young boy called 'Rae' long ago, but the nun didn't show any interest---even when the young Demon Hunter expressed concern that they should investigate this matter. There are a lot of orphans from wars that's impossible to track them, the nun said, and refused to clarify more.

The dreams continued, and it became more vivid, a flashback of lost innocence and forgotten childhood memories all came flooding in a blessedly warm and peaceful setting. Sooner in time, the young blonde boy's name is revealed to be Raenef. Even in dreams, she watched him grew into a young amiable man of fifteen, also Anna's age at the present. She was surprised that Raenef never lost his child-like demeanor and innocence like most youth of his age. Then from there, things turn slowly into a morbid nightmare. She at her present age, will be witnessing the same horror she experienced as an orphan when Rue. La Ville De Martin's residents are massacred and the village itself was burnt down from existence. Blood slowly soak and tainted her robe. At a distance, she could see her mysterious childhood friend rushing towards her, like a knight in shining armor, trying to rescue his damsel in distress. Only that, Raenef couldn't free her---there is a strong invisible barrier holding them.

In frustration, he banged the barrier and tried to use unfamiliar incantations to break it. Suddenly a dark slender figured appeared and tried to hold his wrists...trying to stop him.

He let out one long painful cry.

This time, when she woke up, the cry seems so real.

_Just who are you, Raenef?_ She wondered. Is he one of the 'enchanted' orphans of Rue. La Ville De Martin like her? Or is he one of the young street urchins she met when she used to wander and play among the streets? Anna only recalls Kunio and she as the only enchanted orphans in the area.

Enchanted...it's the term that she secretly coined among the survivors of Rue. La Ville De Martin. It's their code just in case they see each other again. The orphans knew, that it was a rite of passage in Rue. La Ville De Martin's orphanage that when one reaches 12, they leave the confinements of the village, to the loving care of human foster parents they carefully selected. To be able to lead a normal life and to keep the village's location a secret, their caretakers casts a charm on whoever leaves. But when the village was burned down, the survivors retained the memories. Kunio, the eldest among them, told everyone that they must vow to keep the knowledge a secret and use it for good----since that will also what the elders wanted. People will exploit them for what they'll know---

Kunio. Now she remembers, she left the young Raenef in Kunio's care as a child. It was the day she was 'adopted' by the religious order. She didn't want the young Raenef to miss her, and she casts a charm like the elders do for them to forget everything but the good memories...

With a firm resolve, Anna got dressed and went out of her chamber. It is almost eleven, and it's very late. She headed to the stables and silently gets one of the horses. If her instinct is correct, she'll reach the city by the South by noon.

-- end of part FOUR --


	5. Enchanted Origins

Part 5: Enchanted origins 

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Author's note: Yep, I know my tenses are confusing ( ) But the story happens to umm have flash backs and 'meanwhile' scenes, and this will be indicated by the divider: --- --- with that said, enjoy!

A Mab

A Mab is a coachbuilder for Faeries from time immemorial. Like most faeries, they take on miniscule shapes like their sisters the sylphs and the pillywiggins. They have light graceful wings and dressed themselves from what nature have provided them with, soft petals from the flowers that they turn to little bonnets and petticoats and green leaves from the shrubs. They love to rest in small wood carved objects as well.

Of course, Eclipse doesn't want to know more of this foolishness. He asked one of the scholarly demons of Raenef's court to investigate the book of Faerie origin that 'enchanted' Raenef, and there he was, lecturing Eclipse in different classes of these enchanted beings of nature.

"I'm not done yet," the demon extended a bony finger to Eclipse, when the raven-haired demon is about to take leave. "A Mab is known to drift and entice the mind of young people who dreams of love deep within their heart."

"I assure you, old man." Eclipse replied dryly, "That even if Lord Raenef longs for company, he doesn't pin for love. He isn't just the type to swoon madly over a woman."

"Than what it is that you call me here for?"

"Ever since he read the enchanted book, he can't stop thinking of this woman in his past."

"THERE you have it."

Eclipse frowned at the bark of the old demon's laugh. "The lord thinks of a woman, then it is LOVE. By the way you told me how he behaved last night, it was LOVE that could drive someone in a point of madness. You never have felt what its like to love someone, so thus you don't know what he feels."

You can't Eclipse. You never have been human. You'll never understand what it's like 

He remembered Raenef's words that he forgot to be furious with the old demon sage. "Even if you're not human...?"

"Well of course! Then how do we propagate our species?"

Eclipse wants to change the topic.

"SO you're saying that this might be the work of Mabs infesting our castle grounds along with the book?"

"Infesting might be an impolite word. These are the ethereal ones of the infinite dreams. They inspire those who have pure spirit. They attach themselves to Lord Raenef, who somewhat unconsciously asked for them. And in my ages of servitude to the prestigious demon courts---I never seen a demon lord _so_ pure."

"And" the old demon continued, watching Eclipse frown. "They're not responsible for the book's existence. Mabs inspire lovers, but creating magical books is definitely not one of their hobbies."

"I knew that book could cause trouble."

"Then why don't you do a little investigating on Lord Raenef's quarters? There must be a reason why it's there in the first place."

"I highly doubt he will cooperate," Eclipse sighed, tossing his bangs slightly away from his eyes. "After last night, I doubt if he will ever come out of his room any time soon."

"I mean the _previous_ Lord Raenef's quarters."

The previous Demon Lord is a complex being, that even in death, he managed to stir some trouble when his heir apparent, the younger Raenef, came to power. The more Eclipse knows more of his previous master, the more questions it raised. One of these questions is how could the previous Raenef sired such a son from the future who is none like his father?

"The previous Raenef have kept himself busy in this very library for centuries learning incantations. Its might be possible he must have left something there."

The old scholarly demon have a point, but the way Eclipse sees it, it could be much faster if he just lay a trap, capture the Mabs enticing Raenef and demand them what the hell is going on. But the scholar himself has more knowledge on the matter, and thus he conceded.

"I think I should get started now."

"Well, off you go then. It will be not an easy task a place that have been gathering dust for centuries!" The demon elder laughed, much again to Eclipse annoyance. "I will be somewhere outside, I need to inspect the book in a brighter light."

"See you then,"

"Yes, see you."

The wise old demon didn't need to chant an incantation to teleport somewhere else. By just thinking about it, he quickly vanished in a blink of an eye. Among the three levels of magick, the power of thought is the highest. As much as Eclipse respected the elder for his arcane knowledge and experience, he didn't like the way the scholarly demon is amused on such follies like love, enchantment and Faeries.

He seems more of a dreamer who sees thing in a child-like perspective, just like Raenef.

--- ---

How could he? It's not fair! 

It's already past dawn, and the young Raenef haven't slept a single wink. No one could sleep at that rate of seething anger. He was disappointed with Eclipse, and for that he hated him. He thought he could trust his mentor with his affairs, he thought the raven-haired demon could help him restore the pieces of his missing past--- and instead, he forbids him. He wasn't allowed outside most of the time either.

He is a prisoner of his own castle.

What does Eclipse knows that he doesn't want to tell?

He wants to save Anna, the girl from his past---the girl of his dreams. She helped him survive, she entrusted him to the guild to which he became close to everyone like brothers. It's easy to search for her, since it's not everyday you see someone with golden eyes.

The young demon lord's head is starting to hurt, I must eat something, he thought. It's pointless to waste in anger, and he couldn't think with an empty stomach.

Then he heard small ticklish laughter near his bedroom window. Raenef saw which seem to be small Faeries dressed in garments made out of flower's petals. They're about a dozen, all of different colors of nature. It is possible he is already hallucinating---

It must be that magical Faerie book! 

Eclipse said it's made from Faerie magic and written by the Elves, it might have somehow attracted them. But the book is with Eclipse now.

He tried talking to them, hoping that these wonderful little creatures are not just illusions. "What are you doing here?" he whispered softly. "This is a demon lord's castle----no place for faeries."

One of them donned the colors of the rainbow and flew near him. She is the most beautiful of them all. She is so small that she could sit on Raenef's palm.

Smiling sweetly, she whispered something to Raenef. The language is different, but the young demon lord somehow strangely understood it.

Follow us, young Raenef. We want to show you something.

"To where?"

To the forgotten memories that protects you

"I—I don't know what you're talking about."

She didn't want another tragedy again, young Raenef. Please follow us.

"---Anna?"

For some bizarre reason, all the other Mabs seating by the window starts to cry. He asked the one near him if he said anything to hurt them.

The Mab looked at him sadly, You don't remember Her Memories, oh woe! Its true then, the dark heritage couldn't be denied in your blood. But she, who's love encompasses time and existence, still haven't forgotten you.

Raenef starts to feel uneasy, seeing their tears. "P-please don't cry....its true...I don't remember much of my early life. Please enlighten me."

They all looked at him, urging him to go outside. Please follow us---you have to remember, not only for dear Anna----.

They knew about Anna? 

Raenef will risk anything to remember his fractured past. He slowly slipped out of the room's window and followed the enchanted creatures until they lead him to the secret entrance to the castle's garden. From there, they slowly spiraled above the sky and disperse into thin air.

"Wait!"

But their disappearance leads to another alluring specter. A lady who seems to be unaware of his presence suddenly appeared in his view. She is so beautiful, that he forgot all about his headache and his hunger.

_Am I dreaming?_ Raenef wondered, He rubbed his eyes, but the apparition of the beautiful lady is still there. He followed her. She looks magnificent, moving with such regal bearing and grace as she walks soundlessly on the castle's garden. She was like a mirage, an enchanted illusion casts upon by the early morning sunrise. She has a long cascading blonde hair, so pure that it almost looks platinum white every time the rays of the sun caresses it. Her complexion is impeccably flawless as the lilac and white gown she was wearing, and when she started to sing---- oh such enticing, sweet voice it was---everything that surrounded them seems to stop.

Raenef swore this beautiful lady isn't from this world he knows. He noticed her ears are slightly pointed. No wonder, she is an Elf. Of the woodland lore, the Elves are among nature's most beautiful, noble and wise beings to grace the Enchanted Domains. Noticing she was being followed, the Elvin woman spun around. It's too late for the young demon lord to hide.

He saw her eyes, they're a wonderful pair of wide orbs of blue. Sparkling and incandescent pools, Raenef never knew such startling calmness just looking through them.

But yet, those eyes seems strangely familiar---and sad.

He struggled for words to speak, "You...uhh...I am..."

"My son, is going away now..." she said sadly, "I'm afraid I might lost him forever."

Raenef was confused to what she is saying, but sensing her sadness is similar to his own, he comforted her. "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to help---" he noticed then that she is not alone, the mysterious woman is carrying a young boy of about three.

"...your son.."

"He looks so peaceful isn't he? My people said good tidings would come to him."

The woman slowly set down the young boy she had been cradling from her arms, and the toddler starts to cry. Raenef noticed that the little tyke has inherited his mother's soft feminine beauty: he got her expressive blue eyes but his blonde hair was a shade darker. The woman said something in a strange language to comfort her young son, and gave him her long white shawl, to which the boy's attention is diverted to and playfully starts tying it around his head.

Raenef remembered having a similar white shawl that he also liked tying around his head during long travels.

"Your son...what's his name?"

"His name is just like his father's name, and the father before him." The woman replied quietly, and this seems to make no apparent sense to Raenef. "He is going to take him away now, not even the force of the gods could stop it---my poor child," and she starts to cry.

It's a painful sacrifice, for a mother to give up her child. Why would a father do that to their son?

"Don't let him!"

"I wish I can---but it is his will. His will is also my child's destiny. I should have known the consequences falling for a Demon Lord."

_..D-demon Lord? Her precious son is a Demon Lord's heir?_

"Now he is taking our son, and I'm afraid I won't ever see him again." She lamented, yet forcing a brave smile in front of the young boy. It seems that the little tyke couldn't understand what they're talking the whole time, and was jumping up and down gaily to catch his mother's attention. She bent over and kissed his forehead, saying something, some sort of incantation. Her words ended strangely, "...stronger than your father's will, a mother's love..."

She took out a book, which seems rather big for the little boy. She urged him to keep it well for a long journey of no return.

The tyke struggled uncomfortably with its weight, and throws a mild fit. He tried giving it to Raenef instead, but his mother gently reprimanded him. It was then the young demon lord noticed the book is the _same book_ he has in the library.

The young boy held on it reluctantly as his mother tried to properly fix his clothes. He gave Raenef one long worried gaze that seems to strike down a chill in the demon lord's spine.

_Oh my God, That boy is m---_

The mother held her young son one last time, and cried. "Farewell, dear _Raenef_ my child."

-- end of part FIVE --

Which seems pretty quick actually oO from the last update. Well that's because the pc I'm using have MS word now. More intrigue on Raenef and the mysterious demon-slaying OC. Just to let you know, the previous Lord Raenef reminds me a bit of Zagato in CLAMP's Rayearth (heavy clothing) thus inspiring me to fictionalize young Raenef V's mysterious Origins. I want to mention the book "The Great Encyclopedia of Faeries" in reference to Mabs, the little faeries that inspires love among the minds of lovers that I mentioned earlier in the beginning of this chapter.

Don't hesitate for a review/comment


	6. If love could move mountains, what more ...

**Part 6: If love could move mountains, what more of time?**

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Author's note: I love doing A.N...well, so basically I can clear everyone what to expect on this point of the story . On Raenef 'hating' Eclipse in the previous chapters doesn't mean their strong bond is going to be severed forever It's a phase Raenef goes through because of the ongoing events. It's like saying sometimes that we hate our parents and wish they die because of this and that, but we don't mean that entirely o.O;;

Warning: heavy sappiness ahead. Grammatical error is bound to show up.

---

_My mother---my birth mother---_

Raenef never thought of his origins, saved for the fact he knew he is a time-displaced son of the previous Demon Lord Raenef IV. His early memories are the streets, and of recently, that of a long lost friend.

But he never knew of his birth mother. Nor was he curious to learn about it----until now.

The apparition is both long gone and he, having filled with such shock, lay down motionless at the grassy part of the garden where he use to stand. He can still hear her lonely mysterious voice singing that sad song---a one last lullaby of a mother for her child.

And that book, the one he found in the library--- it was really indeed meant for him all this time. He must get it from Eclipse. But it will be a very uneasy task for the young demon lord, especially for what happened last night. Eclipse believed the book have cast an evil charm on him, giving him hallucinations and making him see things that he shouldn't see. No way will he give it to him unless he gives one important reason why he should have it.

"Eclipse, that book came from my birth mother. Yes, she is an elf. Raenef IV actually sired me from an Elvin line. She gave it to me before I was transported to this time. Of course she is my mother, we look so much alike and I saw the flashbacks." _Yeah right, like he would believe that._ Raenef sighed, still lying down his back. With the event regarding _who_ is Anna in his past still unanswered, he didn't want his liege to know about his recent discovery of his Elvin heritage. Everything--- it seems, have overwhelmed the both of them, his beliefs against his--- his reason over his emotions, his knowledge and experience against his naïve nature and naked determination. And to top it all off, recently Eclipse isn't sharing what he knows and won't allow him to. Raenef felt betrayed because of that.

But surprisingly, his frustration and anger for his raven-haired mentor last night have thoroughly left him. It was like, after seeing the blissful specter does he felt cleansed.

_Young Raenef_

An oval face with long lashes of small pink petals and amethyst eyes is looking over him.

"W-whoa!" Raenef bolted up; it was the lovely Mab from a while ago. He was stunned when she appeared in front of him. "Y-you're big!"

_We faeries can change our size at will, young Raenef_ she smiled sweetly, and her sisters, the other Mabs appeared one by one in front of him, until he was surrounded with the color of the garden, by these charming creatures. He cleared his throat, and asked the first question that comes to his mind...

"...that apparition,"

_Yes, that is your mother. She and those forgotten memories are what you saw._

It was possible he couldn't remember anything; he was after all, three at that time. But any child lost could still have a lingering memory of their mother, like her scent—or her voice.

Or her loving gaze

_Don't feel bad young Raenef, most people tend not to remember their biological roots---but it will just dawn to them, at just that fateful day of an encounter---that they'll **knew**. There is an overwhelming surge of emotion that couldn't be denied---it's the tie that binds, for both share the same blood. That feeling you had, Raenef, is no enchantment. When you met her eyes, you recognized it immediately._

"Hold it, Y-you can read my mind too?" He gazed among them, perplexed.

The ticklish laughter emanated once again among the faerie sisters.

_We can read minds for those who have nothing to hide for themselves,_

One of the Mabs, who's hue of powder blue and silver, couldn't help but step forward in front of the young demon lord. She looks a bit bossier and smaller than the rest, almost child-like, and to Raenef, she's like a faerie version of Leeche.

_Thank be the high beings that you're blessed with your mother's looks, Raenef!_ She chirped, _You got her sparkle, you just---glow!_

"Umm...thank you.." he blushed at the compliment, and then quickly remembered the scene he saw from a while ago. His mother and his three-year-old self, they do have strong physical similarities. "Everyone in the demon courts tells me I'm not cut to be a demon lord...I'm just too nice. I think now I knew why."

_You may be a demon lord by birth and by blood, you might have possessed the talent and skills in the dark arts like your father have before you. But it was your soul, your nature---it's so much like Ailis, your mother_

"Ailis...that's my mother's name." He whispered, and then looked up to the Mab with soft petaled brows, "Is she--- really my mother? What do you know about her? Why is this happening just now?"

The mab rolled her eyes, mildly exasperated, _The proof is what you've seen young Raenef. I do believe you still have that piece of garment she gave you._

Oh yes, the shawl. He just realized it now; he has it for years, but it never have been worn out and always appears so new.

_We have known each other for time immemorial. We have been serving humanity with all simple little things one could take for granted--- the color and scent of flowers, the weather and good blessings for the crops._ The mab continued, _When the world of man came, we all retreat to our realm that only Few Can Enter. Only powerful beings can trespass the Enchanted Domains. One of them with such power is your father._

_The elders won't tell us how it happened, but it became a controversial issue when your mother conceived you, she was set to marry this Elvin prince from the other part of the woodlands you see. Another one of mabs explained, When they learned she is carrying a demon lord's child, they were enraged. It was a disgrace; they believe it is something that should happen to dark faeries or creatures of the night. When they learned of the prophecy, they gave your mother a chance to keep you long enough till its time---_

"What prophecy? And what do you mean 'till its time'?"

_You know the curse placed in the Raenef's name? That is the prophecy._

The annihilation of the name---

_We have to send you back in time young Raenef._ The previous Mab continued, _Your mother feared that the travel will damage you and your thoughts, thus she created the spell book for you in a form of a story book for children so no one will be suspicious about it. Once you open it, it reveals what you desire. You desire for someone to love you and to know more about yourself, for that, it's strong enough for us to go through time and help you._

_We are Mabs, Raenef. We appear when love lingers in the mind of those who sigh for love. Nothing is impossible in our realm._

It apparently takes some time for Raenef to absorb everything they said.

_If love can move mountains, what more of time?_

His mother loved him beyond all odds, and he never knew it existed. How come he couldn't know? His own conception is such a complex nature. No one wanted him to live yet she became strong and kept him. He was weak and confused, and her love poured and transcend through time on that fateful vision by the garden: a fleeting memory he once knew. When he saw the tears from her blue clear eyes so much like his own, it starts to make him cry. Somehow he is starting to remember.

Everything seems to work as a fateful coincidence that week, he knew heavily in his heart the loneliness of immortality in a demon lord's reign. He was inexplicably drawn to go to the library and eventually found the mysterious book. When he opened it, it spun tales of love and lore---comforting him, assuring him that he'll find what he seek. Then came the dreams of his past and Anna. He dreamt of the happier days with her, and the tragedy unfolding in the present.

_Your mother knew your pain, young Raenef. She doesn't want the tragedy to repeat itself and cause you much grief. That's why you discovered the book, that's why you have those dreams_

What do they mean about the tragedy to repeat itself?

"Lord Raenef!"

_Eclipse!_

Raenef turned white when he saw his raven-haired liege anxiously searching the garden. Any minute now he could see him with the faeries!

"Please go away, when he sees you he will---"

_No he won't_ one of them said pleasingly, _He wouldn't even sense you are here_

"Why?"

_Why not? You just have it in you, young Raenef._

Raenef wished he were back to his room. When he opened his eyes, he is already there. On his bedside table, is the spell book.

--- ---

_I hope he didn't do something drastic---_

Eclipse couldn't help but be worried for the young demon lord. He wants to blame his own harshness with the boy from last night, but it couldn't be helped. He have to protect Raenef against the forces he don't know, even though the blonde will hate him in the end---Eclipse knew he did the right thing.

But is the right thing always necessary, does the end justify the means?

Why is he even asking THAT question?

"I think that's what you call conscience." The demon scholar appeared behind Eclipse's back; much to the latter's annoyance. "It's something you have been having lately since you took the current lord Raenef under your wing."

"I think I'll appreciate it if you stay out of my mind, old demon."

The elder grinned to his own amusement, "I can't help it. Anyway I'm here to tell you something." He continued, "The book disappeared in front of my eyes while I was observing it."

"What do you mean it disappeared?"

"Disappeared. Vanished into thin air, gone without a trace. It's like someone or _something_ doesn't want us to pry on it any further."

"Well, believe it or not—so is the Lord Raenef."

"What? Wow, what are the odds of that!"

It isn't a reaction that Eclipse would expect for a demon scholar revered for his knowledge and whose advice have been passed on to the many reigns of Demon lords. Maybe he is getting too senile---"I wish you could be more sensitive on this matter, _this_ is the Lord Raenef we are talking about."

"You still have lot to learn Eclipse," the demon shook his head, "Why do you think he'll disappear? You are being hard on him lately." Eclipse frowned; he didn't like the annoying jovial expression written on the elder's face as he lectured him like he is a child. "Now, I know I'm not his mother, and practically you know more about him than I do. Yes, he is a demon lord and he knows the consequences of his actions—but let's face it, he is still a child. Maybe if he reached a millennia or two, then you _can_ be hard on him..."

"I'm not being hard on him. He was about to run away from the castle without my permission, he will get himself in danger with the forces he don't know about."

"He is young. Let him make mistakes, how else would he learn?" the demon lectured, "You need to trust on your own Master, as he trusts in you."

Eclipse couldn't help but agree that the old demon has a point. "Well, let's say you are right. But it so happens he won't listen to me, I have to force him."

"And now he is gone." The demon elder exclaimed, raising his hands in disappointment. "Eclipse, you are one of the demons whose accomplishment and skills place you among the top hierarchy. Yours is an impressive resume that even one of the five eldest demon lords desperately sought after your services. Now put that experience to use, be a cultured being and do the best thing----talk to the boy instead of grabbing him by the wrists and putting a hex on him."

"It is a _temporary_ seal. He should be okay by now." Eclipse countered, "And it was an _emergency_, I don't have time to talk to him. You know that." But elder is going somewhere else, "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, of course." The demon noted, rubbing his rough stubbled chin as he looked at a distance. "Tell me, have you searched the whole castle for the Demon Lord Raenef?"

"Yes of course I did!"

"Why, he seems to be in his room this whole time."

--- ---

Meanwhile...

"This won't be an easy search."

The city by the south has changed a lot in a span of seven years since she left it. The merchant area is busier and more populated than ever, bustling with activity and trade. The rural outskirts of the city itself have been rapidly adapting too.

The more advanced everything have became, so is probably the accelerating poverty and crime.

Anna couldn't help but notice but there are beggars, thugs and some prostitutes wandering where they shouldn't be. Some places have been neglected and became a breeding ground for seedy characters. Thieves could be anywhere to take advantage of women like her, alone in a foreign place.

That is maybe what she needed.

Kunio might have developed a wide network of the guild by now---that is if he seriously pursued it to survive. Tying her horse at the stable near the inn where she is staying, Anna took her white cloak and walked briskly within the narrow crowded streets. Her objective is to make herself a susceptible target to the thieves. She has always appeared to be fragile, a very bad misconception to her attackers. If any of these thugs try to hurt or steal from her, she'll have to take them down and demand them to take her to their current leader. It couldn't be Kunio now, but nonetheless, they might heard of Raenef--- the young blonde boy whose innocence seemed untarnished even though he was raised in the streets among thieves.

It didn't take her too long. Two men starts following her from behind, and she can see they're trying to make eye contact with two others--- who both are boys, probably around Raenef's age. One of the boys is planning to throw something on the ground, while the other one is prepared to leap out the alley. They're planning to rob and confuse her, probably in the middle of the trading square.

Some things still don't change. She still remembers hanging out with Kunio and the then juvenile group of thieves. She definitely knew this pattern.

"I know there are four of you out there. Are you planning to steal from me?" she said out loud, which caught the conniving thieves by surprise. Noticing that their cover is blown, they all pursued to corner her. But no four strapping young men could match a demon hunter. Anna is already physically trained to fight ever since she was seven. It was just a matter of minutes and a few twisted limbs and blows, that she have them all lying down the ground.

"Take me to your leader!" she demanded, pulling one of the fallen thugs. "Tell him it's a matter of urgent need---"

--- End of PART SIX ---

This is such a boring chapter that finally ended in blah, I'm in a hurry to catch my flight home...eep... ; But at least Raenef's 'mother' has a name now. Did a research on that too. Hehe. Ailis meant 'noble and kind' in Gaelic origins.

Next chapter: why the fiction is called 'Lover's Moon'. More OC's abound, but it is necessary for the story--- I might make a cameo of Demon Lord Krayon and Chris to balance out stuff. The old demon scholar is still unnamed, and he will continually make Eclipse look stupid...and sorry, no possible yaoi here and I'm not into Eclipse bashing ; ; maybe next fiction after this one will have yaoi in it. Which might be even early next year since this one will take long o O;

Don't hesitate for a review or comment.


	7. The Search for Raenef

**Part 7: The search for Raenef**

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Author's note: Delayed, I know. Sorry to keep you guys waiting---but well, It's been stressful as hell since I arrived back home ; It nearly killed my inspiration for fandom. But I'm back, so yay---rejoice. A little too short—but I'm getting there  If its too long, it would be boring, consider this a little xmas gift for you guys 

---

Chivalry is not all that dead.

Seeing that she puts up a nice fight and have some knowledge of how their guild works, the thieves took great fear of her and obeyed her hastily. Anna curiously wants to know if they have been closely associated with Raenef, and she will go through anything to confirm that fact.

It took them less than half an hour to reach their 'hang out' place, a small dimly lit bar by the corner of the bustling city. She was pretty surprised how many unfamiliar faces there have been. Kunio might have made a career out of it by getting a lot of new recruits.

She was directed to one of the leaders, a man with a bandana and a scar. When the man demanded her to state her business, she countered. "You are not who I expected you to be."

"Woman," irked, the man gave her a hard glare. "We are thieves; we are not exactly the pretty boys you might be expecting."

"I mean, I don't expect you as the leader of this group." Anna stated, "I want to meet the founder of this guild, Kunio."

The name itself sent a wave of hushed whispers floating in the air.

"No one from the outside knows of him---"

"I'm not from the outside, I am his friend and I am there when he formed the guild. I entrusted Raenef to his care when we are children."

It was frank and simple, and she made her purpose very clear, but each word is a shocking revelation. All the men inside the bar think she is mad.

"Are you talking about our Raenef?" one man exclaimed, "Because if he knows you, he should have remembered!"

Then came throes of voices agreeing in unison, and all are displeased of her presence. Anna knew that with their number, these thugs know they could take down a single strange woman like her. Her docile like appearance is one deceiving façade that one can easily mistake of. As much as possible she wants to avoid the fighting---

"This is a very complicated matter---" she paused, turning to the youth from awhile ago. "You said you know Raenef? He is still alive? How is he?"

"He is long gone to some place else, far away." The youth replied roughly. "Why does it concern you?"

It is getting irritating, "I told you, I know Raenef as a child."

The young man proved to be very stubborn. He looked no less around eighteen. "Lies, I have been with Raenef ever since we were kids. You are lying." There is a despicable look in his eyes. "Are the clerics that desperate they sent some woman to seduce us for some information?"

Anna finally lost it. Her mind is already full of complex dilemmas and she is exhausted from the long travel---to be bothered, and harassed by this rogues. Although she has considerably learned to control her own abilities and have a wealthy amount of patience---_she_ won't like the notion of getting mad.

Mumbling an incantation, the youth was suddenly encased into a block of ice.

There were strained and confused shouts, as most of the men tried to move out. Their leader stared in bewilderment. Another young man, who happens to sit near the victim, gasped.

"Raven haired---strange colored eyes. Oh my god! She just looked like the _demon_ who took him!!"

_A demon?!_

"I'm not a demon!" Anna snapped, "You all have tested my patience, I---"

"That's enough. All of you."

It was that commanding yet calm voice matured by time, that Anna has been long waiting for. Silence swept the whole room, as a young long silver-haired man moved to the demon slayer's direction. He walked soundlessly as he appeared.

Except for the scar on his right cheek, Kunio have looks that could make a woman's head turn twice. He has retained the soft features he had when he is younger. Except for a thin rim of spectacles, his serious penetrating gaze never changed. He replaced the rags he use to wore as a child with dark layered clothes—adding a high collared coat and a cape wrapped around his shoulders. Anna guessed it is designed that way to keep his face from being too prominently exposed, but in anyway, it made him look mysterious and elegant.

"Leader---"

"She is a long time friend of mine, and she is no demon." He stated. "Ralph, I left you in charge in most of my affairs, and yet you turn this guild to a pack of ignorant fools. We are thieves, but we aren't uneducated couths ganging up on a young lady. "

Ralph grunted, "The men's personal reactions are out of my control, sir."

"Then don't let it happen again next time."

The group's 'leader' bowed his head in apology, and scowled on everyone to do the same thing. Kunio really haven't changed at all--- he is still calm and he commands respect from everyone. If he isn't an orphan that grew in the streets, he could have something else better…

"Long time no see, Anna." He smiled, much to the men's awe for they never seen the elusive Guild's founder ever smile. "You have grown to be such a young lady, just like I imagined."

"I'm sorry we have to meet up like this, Kunio." She whispered, completely ignoring her old friend's greeting. "It's just---_those_ memories, the dreams I'm having---."

"Raenef, I know." He replied, as if reading her worried gaze. He then approach the frozen statue of a man to whom Anna casts her Ice spell. Without any incantation, and only by briefly touching the tip of the ice--- Kunio made the glacier-like layer disappear like it was never been there. This even astounded the thieves even more.

"Basic Magic." He just simply explained, for Kunio was a man of few words. He has always kept himself a certain distance to everyone, so no one else knew how he did it and where he learned it. But never the less, he was the driving force that kept the guild alive, and whatever secrets he kept, the men couldn't care less for he is the reason of their survival. Anna knew better that the dispel charm he used are of the few precious gems of knowledge they've learned as 'survivors' of Rue. La Ville De Martin.

The unfrozen youth staggered and clumsily made his apologies and his thanks at the same time in the presence of Kunio. He scampered away when he noticed that Anna is with him. "That kid happens to be one of Raenef's close friends. That's why he was very defensive with his replies. With this kind of living, it's natural to distrust outsiders."

"A friend of Raenef?" she gasped, "Raenef is _really_ alive? Where is he?"

There is a wary look in Kunio's rather calm disposition. "I'm afraid the situation could be a little more complicated---or let's say, it's a little too late."

--- End of PART Seven ---

Nothing much I know T3T but this happens to be the 'hanging' part of the story. More will be added later, and when I mean later…pretty soon ;; I'm out of hiatus now.


End file.
